efwfandomcom-20200214-history
EFW Raw 7th of March 2011
Raw Intro Plays!* - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=beyUVkaIWSg *Nexus comes out* ever since WWE Champion CM Punk's loss at Money In The Bank to David in his #1 Contenders Match this guy has repeatedly asked me to face him at SummerParty I'm guessing he just doesn't want to look so deperate in front of you people but you fans will continue to cheer this man every time he comes out here when I'm the one who should be getting that sort of reaction not him I am the European Champion and on other things before I carry on I would like Adam to come out here right now... *AdamEEF Comes out* Adam: I know Nexus we have something special for these fans here tonight... Nexus: Yep, that thing is that me and Adam are now crowing outselves as the new Tag Team Champio...- * The Awesome One and ChrisXtreme Come out* Chris Xtreme: Um, Nexus Adam hold up right now I've been doing my history on you two over the past couple of weeks as I debuted I saw that you crowned yourself as The European Champion Nexus I don't think I'm going to let you and Adam go ahead and crown yourself champions easy as that so get ready because next me and my partner right here will face you for the Vacant Tag Team Championships! Match 1: Chris Xtreme and The Awesome one vs. Nexus and AdamEEF - Tag Team Match for the Vacant Tag Team Championships Michael Cole: Well Ladies and Gentleman what a controversial start to Monday Night Raw here this sunday is SummerParty I am Michael Cole along side broadcast partner Jerry The King Lawler and Jim Ross at ringside calling the action tonight! Jim Ross: I love being at these Monday Night Raw's cole they leave me stunned every week! *Kyle Smith comes out* I Mr.Money In The Bank Kyle Smith lost my United States Championship to Ivan last week on Monday Night Raw but ok ok...I can get over that because I am MR. Money In The Bank! *Rated Peep Superstar* *RPS Holds his chin as he moves it around it agony* You kyle are the reason I am hurt right now you took your fist staright to my face with full force *Adam and Nexus come out to aid Rated Peep Superstar as he comes in the rign* Rated Peep Superstar: ok men I don't need your help right now go back to the locker room...*Nexus and Adam go back* now as I was saying Kyle I'm not just going to let myself get over this injury without any payback on you because right now right here your going to get a big taste of your own medicine and see how it feels! Match 2: Kyle Smith vs. Rated Peep Superstar - Singles Match *'''after the match Nexus and AdamEEF Comes out with Rated Peep Superstar they all gang up on Kyle beating him up* *David Falcon comes out* Well last week on Raw...*Ivan Comes out* David: Um, who the hell do you think you are? Ivan: Ehum, I my name is Ivan and I am the United States Champion!!! David: Yeah, and I'm the General Manager of Raw Ivan: Of cour..- David: Oh nobody cares man wait wait I have an Idea you know what Ivan..I don't like people interuptting me which really annoys me so me against you Ivan next on Raw I want to see you back it up in the ring saying how good you are! '''Match 3: Ivan vs. David Falcon - Singles Match need The Ghost Hunter to promo on how he feels defending his EFW Championship in a Triple Threat Match against David and Samir at SummerParty ( Promo Zone ) need Best In The World to Promo on how he feels he will dominate the Competition on Smackdown ( Promo Zone ) *During Best In The World's Speech he is interuptted by The Ultimate Opportunist* Hello Michael can I call you Michael?... so if you try to go for my World Championship I'm sorry man I'm not going to be friendly with you then because I will do anything in my way to keep this Championship around my waist (Drops Mic and leaves) Match 4: Samir Cerebral Assassin vs. vs. The Ghost Hunter vs. - Money In The Bank Re-Match (Non-Title)! *'Chris Jericho and Rated R Champion come out* You know us two are sick of Raw always being the dominate brand so were here to stop this so this here tonight so we would like two Raw Superstar to come out here right now and we will show them what Smackdown is all about True Talent! '''Match 5: Rated R Champion and Chris Jericho vs. WWE Champion CM Punk and Wartune ' '''BQ: Rate Card ' '